


Our Garden of Delights

by queerioes



Series: YOI Girlfriends AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Funny enough I was thinking about teacups when I wrote this., Genderbending, Girlfriends - Freeform, Groping, Kissing, Lesbian Victuri, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, She also loves how her girlfriend tastes, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Yuri makes a mess out of Viktoria, flowery language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: More girlfriends au! Yuri can't get enough of her Viktoria. :3cHave a flowery gay rhyme.Viky Viky Wow! So pretty!How does your garden grow?With Yuri's kiss and orgasmic bliss.It's quite indulgent, you know.InspiredTHIS ARTby @notsaviforwork.





	

It’s a quiet Sunday with no plans or commitments. Yuri stretches across the bed, rolling to change the angle of her book. Flipping another page, she softly kicks her toes into the loose covers. Her and Viktoria have the whole day off, finally having the time they want to themselves. For Viky that was to go do some light shopping, but for Yuri, she just wants some quiet to catch up on reading. For a little while at least. 

“Yuuuuuuurrriiiiii—!”

The door to the flat bangs open, echoing from the entry way. Viktoria announces her return home, and by the sounds of it, she did more than just a little window shopping. Yuri smiles into the open pages and peering over her shoulder expects to see her puppy of a girlfriend come bursting through the door. She knows how this goes. Yuri knows her Viky well. 

“Yuri!” The bedroom door is thrown open with gleeful enthusiasm. In bounds her loving girlfriend runs and jumps directly on top of Yuri. Squirming and giggling escalates into a tickle fight, that Viky appears to be winning. Yuri gasps for air, at the mercy of Viky’s devilish fingers, before there's a millisecond of a pause. Tactically taken advantage of it though, Yuri collects herself before turning the tables. 

Flipped, Yuri hovers above Viktoria. She puts on a stern face as punishment for her girlfriend for disturbing the peace. It’s playfully mad enough to get Viky to pout. “Yuri, you’re not really mad…”

It’s a distraction from what Yuri really has in mind. She descends upon Viktoria, digging in her fingers and going for all of the most vulnerable places. Viky weeps and begs for a truce. It’s given to her when Yuri tightly swaddles her in a blanket burrito. There’s no escape. 

“What a  _ bad _ girl for disturbing my quiet afternoon.” 

Viktoria goes puppy-eyed, looking like Makkachin when he’s been caught stealing food off the counter. Yuri’s fingers stroke the silky hair before cradling Viky’s cheek. Stillness grows between them as Yuri leans brushing their lips together. She detects a sweetness in her girlfriend’s mouth, probably from a cafe drink. It drives Yuri to drink more from Viktoria, dipping her tongue in as if to taste the nectar of a flower. Heat builds between them, supple skin giving with the increasing weight behind the kiss. Viky’s cheeks flush with pink blooming over her nose. The color makes Yuri think of rose petals. 

“Mm. Yuri…” Viktoria beckons. She wiggles as sexily as bedroll worm could, curves buried underneath the thickness. Yuri knows though, searching fingers dipping into the covers. Excavating Viky’s shoulders first, fingertips trail over them thoughtfully. The goosebumps rise to her skin as a result from the sensuality. Little pleasurable tremors visibly roll through her. Yuri loves making Viktoria feel this way. 

Head laying weighted to Viktoria’s exposed shoulder, Yuri nuzzles the bare skin. The heat rising out of the blanket fuels her to lavish her girlfriend with sloppy and open mouthed gestures of love. Her lips pucker in a sprinkling of fluttering kisses, before gaining momentum with need. Sucking at the delicate skin, small deep red marks blossom over Viky’s shoulders and collarbones. 

“Yes, Yuri.” Whispered encouragement gasps over Viktoria’s lips. 

“Mm—” Pulling off with a light pop, “Beautiful.” Sitting back to admire her artwork, Yuri thinks it’s a lovely look for Viky. The smattering of kiss marks are tended to like a blooming garden. 

“A bouquet of roses for you, Viktoria.” Yuri’s lips crowns one of them. 

Adorned with dizzying attentions, Viktoria hums and swoons inside of her blanket cocoon. Intoxicated from the seductive play, she sucks her lip between her teeth. Viky is turned on and Yuri wants nothing more than to sink in between her petals. But she fully intends to prolong the teasing, until her lovely girlfriend is ready to burst like a butterfly in spring. 

Their faces are a breath apart as Yuri’s hand smooths over the soft blanket, feeling Viky heatedly squirm within its softness. She fingers at the protrusion of Viktoria’s hip, stroking it in a languid, deliberate movement. Yuri wrings her visibly dry of patience, giggling over how rude she’s being to her girlfriend. Viktoria’s cheeks and pout darken with bottled up lust. Through a drawn out whine Viky pleads, “ _ Kiss meee.” _

“Why should I kiss you when you interrupted by peaceful afternoon?”

Dramatic pout sitting on her pretty lips, it’s a temptation to kiss them that Yuri almost can’t resist. Viktoria wriggles frustratedly in her blanket roll until her bottom is gripped and massaged through the blanket. The gesture catches her attention, big blue eyes shooting up to look at Yuri. It’s their lips brushing together that makes Viky go still, full attention on her girlfriend. 

“That puppy behavior won’t work on me.”

Yuri pushes back Viktoria’s hair to kiss that big beautiful forehead she loves. Having picked on Viky enough, Yuri fingers at an opening in the blanket. It brings silence and shudders to Viktoria. Taking a moment, Yuri finds her girlfriend within it, fingertips met with warmed bare skin. Her shirt having ridden up, Yuri has easy access to an exposed hip. The silky skin of her girlfriend’s tummy attracting Yuri like a moth to a flame, she lights fingers across it making Viky gasp and laugh. The perks of having a ticklish flower like Viktoria are endless, but not what Yuri intends to explore at the moment. She trails a finger back and forth over the skin until it meets with the band of Viky’s panties.  _ Oh, she was squirming enough to shift her clothing. _

Yuri bites at her lip, dragging her finger down the rounded part of where thigh joins hip. The linen of the very cute skirt her girlfriend is wearing smooths under her touch until it abruptly stops where soft flesh starts. Yuri feels the urge to suck on those creamy thighs until thoroughly covered with harsh marks, like a bed of flowers that she planted herself. A single digit slides up the skirt, registering the shiver from Viky at the sensation. Yuri sucks at her own lip, maintaining some semblance of self-control as she strokes at the pliable flesh of Viky’s inner thighs. There’s a heat that resides there, coming from a little further up, a place Yuri so desperately wants to touch. A teasing flick and her finger nudges Viktoria, damp and hot, covered in a thin veil of lace underwear. 

Pulling back, despite the suffocated whine from her girlfriend, Yuri slips the finger under the band around Viky’s leg. She plays with the curves and form she adores while considering where to start. It’s her girlfriend’s whimpering that lights a fire within Yuri. Viky’s lips are parted and cheeks flushed, features painted raw with want. She’s so needy to be touched by Yuri, her body writhes and cries out for it. Yuri feels the shift of her legs fighting the blanket as they try to spread open further.  _ When Viktoria’s like this, she’s obscenely beautiful.  _

Shifting her weight, Yuri leans once more over Viktoria, their lips coming together. Wet heat boils in between them, their lips nipping playfully and heavy breaths muffled by colliding mouths. Viktoria licks at the bottom of Yuri’s lip, polite, but pushy in asking to be let in. Yuri will always say yes as much as she craves those sweet kisses. Viky delicately dips her tongue in, curling the tip along the roof of Yuri’s mouth and upper lip. It’s making Yuri practically collapse from the molten heat dissolving her at her core. Holding tightly to her girlfriend, she sucks on Viktoria’s tongue, like sipping nectar from a flower. Trembling in Yuri’s arms, Viky is still trying to loosen herself from the confining blanket. Jaw clenched and frustration slipping into her gaze, she impatiently huffs in what little space is between them. 

“Y-yuri...free me!” Funny phrasing, like a bunch of flowers wanting to be released from their paper wrappings. Yuri shrugs the thought away given how desperate Viky is acting. She pines for her Yuri and she won’t be denied. 

Yuri, with tongues still rolling together and breaths mingling, slides her hand down the blanket, yanking it open. Brisk air hits the heated skin, making Viky gasp and jolt. The sensation too much, too fast. Finally gifted with mobility again, she throws her arms around Yuri’s neck. 

“Yuri! Ah—  _ Please _ !”

Feeling the frenzy, Yuri slips her hand down between Viktoria’s legs, pushing up the skirt and palming at her right away. Viky keens and rolls her hips up into the open hand cupping her, starved for a harder touch. Yuri mouths down her neck, latching on and sucking, while busy fingers rub at the wet folds through the delicate fabric. Dampness soaks the panties and Yuri’s fingers. They’ve done this hundreds of times, maybe more, but Yuri loves that it’s her that makes Viky lose herself like this. 

“Yuuuuriii—” Viky huffs and nips at Yuri’s exposed neck. “Please! I won’t interrupt your afternoons anymore, but...ah! I-I need  _ more _ .”

Yuri flips the blanket out of the way, hand still on Viktoria. Wet sounds start to emanate from where they’re connected, setting Yuri’s cheeks ablaze. Tucking her head into Viky’s chest, she kisses at the pert breasts, tongue prodding at the erect nipples standing under the shirt. Even Viky’s bra couldn’t hide how much she was feeling it. Yuri’s other hand lifts up the shirt, sliding to home underneath the flowery lingerie. Taking one breast in hand and giving it a squeeze, while rubbing two fingers deeper between the panty covered lips, Yuri forgets when her resolve exactly crumbled. Her flower had blossomed splendidly, and she couldn’t keep her hands off. 

Viktoria is mewling, hands fisting in the blanket below her to keep from moving too much. Yuri buries her nose between the two perky breasts, laving over them relentlessly. Her hand pushes the bra up and away without even unclasping it. Yuri hasn’t got time for that. Dragging her tongue over one nipple and sucking it into her mouth. Releasing it with a pop and swirling her tongue over the reddened bud, Yuri laments there’s no nectar flowing from them. 

Viktoria’s hips rut sharply against the fingers that are nearly pushing the panties into her. Yuri feels her insides curl tight, just watching her girlfriend has her close to coming. She needs to be inside of her  _ now _ . Before she moves, Yuri gently kisses the center of Viky’s chest, motioning that she’s diving in. Viktoria whines and breathes, nodding her head vigorously unable to coherently string anything else together to say “Fuck... yes!”

Yuri kisses down the soft tummy, rising and falling from the sheer exertion to keep from orgasming. Smiling to herself, Yuri kisses into Viky’s bellybutton, while her thumb pushes the panties to the side and two fingers slip into the dripping folds. Sliding in until Yuri is buried up to her knuckles, Viktoria cries out, rolling down onto the digits inside of her. 

A shiver cuts through Yuri, her head sinking forward onto Viky’s stomach. Slowly she pumps the two fingers in and out of her girlfriend, fluids gushing around them. Pressing in and up, Yuri searches for that erogenous zone that will push Viky higher. She bares her hips down, greedy for a fuller sensation. Yuri would slip in a third, but an alternative option comes to her mind. It’s a good opportunity to have some special fun and debauch her girlfriend. 

Giving a few more courtesy strokes inside of Viktoria, Yuri bows her head to place a promising kiss to Viky’s tummy, pulling her fingers out. It nearly makes her girlfriend cry. She’s very close and in need of release, but Yuri has something that should be atonement for pulling out. 

“Be a good girl for me, Viky.” Yuri smiles at the whimper she gets in response. 

Yuri runs to the dresser, jerking the wooden drawer open as she rummages down deep. Finding it, she keeps it out of sight and returns to the bed, placing the object up by the pillows. Viky’s steadying her breathing, arm hung over her eyes. Yuri slides her hands tenderly up the trembling thighs of her love, reminding her she’s returned after the pause. Tentatively, Yuri coaxes Viky to let her be taken care of. Yuri sprinkles kisses down her bare chest and stomach, while working to slip her panties off. Tossing them away, Yuri takes in the view— shirt disheveled and pushed up, nothing on under her skirt, and shine smeared across Viktoria’s thighs.  _ Breathtaking. _

With kisses and touches, Yuri guides a cuddly Viktoria onto her side, perfectly positioned to be spooned. She nuzzles into the space between Viky’s earlobe and neck, placing open-mouthed affections down the back of her neck. Yuri’s nimble fingers unfasten the buttons of the mussed blouse, peeling it back to reveal flushed skin. Viktoria is one of the most brilliant creative minds with a natural airhead streak, but simultaneously at times like these is so stunning, Yuri can’t breathe. Watching Viktoria is like watching the most adored flower bloom. She makes Yuri feel so many things just by being there. It takes all of her focus to start touching her girlfriend again and not simply stare, slack-jawed. 

Viky physically mirrors the movements behind her, following the fluid movements of Yuri’s hips. They roll together, feeling each other move into the other, until their once flowing pace starts to stutter. It’s hot. Yuri folds her elbow above them, making a place for Viky to pillow her head. Hips rutting together in a fluid motion, Yuri’s hand grips Viky’s hip and guides it back into her own. Holding her there firmly, Yuri speaks softly into her ear, “Stay like this for me.”

Being as compliant as Viktoria is, she happily stays put, as Yuri’s hand moves to push her skirt up to expose everything below. Her hand smoothes up Viky’s bare thigh and over her front, collecting the fluids there. She smears the slick over her lips and thighs, trailing it up and over the breasts peeking out from their silky, brand name confines. It’s like painting Viky with her own sweet juices, and it makes Yuri an even bigger mess. 

Gently, Yuri guides a leg back to drape over her own, opening her girlfriend up more. Cupping between her legs once more, she slides two fingers into Viktoria. The slipperiness spreads between her fingers and over her palm. It’s a heavy weight that sinks into Yuri’s hips, yet coiling tight and ready to cut loose. Little whimpers falling from Viky’s lips, spurring Yuri on as she fingers and cradles her intimately. Her soft backside still bumping into Yuri as she fucks herself on the fingers inside of her. Yuri is reduced to trembling like an autumn leaf from sheer arousal. 

Viktoria rolls, effortlessly impaling herself onto Yuri. They move together, like a choreographed dance until they both are too desperate for the climax. Yuri takes that moment, opportune or not, to withdraw from her girlfriend. Before Viky has the chance to protest, a replacement becomes apparent— a mint colored vibrator adorned with a chic floral design. 

“Wow.” A soft, out of breath approval from Viky. 

Yuri handles it looking particularly pleased with herself. The toy disappears from Viky’s line of sight and falls in between her open legs, the tip nudging gently at her dripping lips. Yuri drags it up and down, effectively coating the hard surface before drawing it up Viktoria’s abdomen in trails of residual slickness. Watching as goosebumps sweep over her skin, Yuri returns the toy downward again, simultaneously bringing their foreheads together. Nuzzling her face, Yuri feels their breaths mingling, tickling her lips. The moment is soft and tender, shower her Viktoria with love. Creating their own secret world, where no one can enter without their permission, they remain enveloped in each other. With Viky in her arms, Yuri smoothly pumps the toy past the wet folds, before sliding it in until it’s seated in her girlfriend. 

“ _ Yuri. _ ” More quiet than a whisper. It’s a praise meant just for her ears. 

Yuri leans into her forehead, noses gently bumping, as she plants light kisses on Viky’s lips and moves the vibrator in small circles. Viky’s hips start to mirror the movements, increasingly lost to her budding desire. Pushing the toy in as deep as she can, Yuri feels the shudder that cuts through Viky. Their lips press harder, tongues sliding together desperate to surpass the mounting high and fall into release. Yuri controls the pacing of the vibrator, insides burning at the lewd wet sounds they’re making. Viktoria’s arms naturally wraps around Yuri’s neck as she rocks with the steady thrusts. Kisses sprinkle across her cheeks, nose, and lips, Viky stays as still as she can to receive her affections, but the build up is too strong. Words blur into whines and half moaned pleas. Her hips buck and squirm, as her voice grows louder and needier. Viktoria is opening and closing, her very core shaking apart from the pleasure Yuri gives her. 

“I love your voice, Viky.” Yuri praises her before taking her mouth. 

Nipping and sucking, Yuri pulls back to admire her work. Viktoria’s lips kissed red like full ripe cherries to be eaten. She bows her head to trail sweet kisses over Viky’s neck and down to her chest. Yuri reaches a pink nipple, laving over it with a flattened tongue and suking it into her mouth. Rolling around the sensitive nub between her lips and tongue, Yuri sucks it in again, moaning as if Viky will give her some milk to quench her thirst. Viktoria’s last string of self-control snaps as Yuri clamps down hard, slurping around the darkening nipple. Shaking and breathing heavily, Viktoria cradles Yuri’s chin in her hand, crying out for more, harder, faster, something,  _ please Yuri.  _

The tip of the flowered toy rubs into Viky repeatedly, sinking into her until there’s nowhere left for it to go. As Yuri gives her girlfriend what she’s screaming for, she can feel how close she is, shaking and making desperate little noises. Yuri turns the dial, the steady pulsing vibrations coming to life in her fingertips and in Viktoria. Her girlfriend’s back sharply arches off of the bed as she gasps at the abrupt change in sensation.  _ It’s breathtaking to watch.  _

Yuri presses her lips to Viky’s temple, watching her parted lips tremble as she loses herself. A hand grabs at Yuri’s arm, tugging for more, and without hesitance Yuri does all she can to comply. She feels that same frenzy stirring within her, working the vibrating toy harder and faster, wanting to bring Viky to the height of pleasure. Yuri conducts it in circles, pushing at different angles until she has Viky wriggling and loudly moaning for more. 

“Ah! Yuri— There!  _ Ah _ . Yes. Oh!  _ Please! _ ” Just a little more. Yuri can feel it. 

The vibrator brushing upward towards Viky’s tummy does it. She suddenly gasps, jaw dropping open as she tenses and quakes. Yuri realizes what’s happening as orgasm rips through her love. Yuri squeezes her thighs together, feeling the lust tumbling through her hips until she can’t stop it. Holding the vibrator in place as spasming walls squeeze around it, Yuri hiccups a whimper and clenches as fluid builds in her panties. Leaning into her girlfriend, she paints praises and kisses over Viky’s lips. 

As the tightness lessens around the toy, it slips from Viky. Turning off the vibrations, Yuri holds it up, reveling in the the shine and cum covering the flowers. It’s like morning dew on a bed of roses. Yuri’s tongue peeks out as she licks up the toy, tasting Viky indirectly. Turning to her girlfriend, she slips her tongue into her mouth, sharing and deepening their bond. The toy languidly nudges at a nipple, still pert from the chill of exposure. Yuri rubs the rigid tip over it gently, drawing a small spasm from Viktoria. She lays the toy on Viky’s tummy, trailing delicate fingers over her skin, returning down to her opening. Pulling back her lips, she slips a finger in between them, playing in the pooling slick that dribbles out. It’s a teasing touch that has Viky sighing and burying her face into Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri loves making a mess out of her girlfriend, admiring the glistening pink of her petals. 

Yuri pulls back her fingers, looking at the strings of cum coating them. She knows what she wants, bringing soaked fingers up to the exposed breasts. Viky’s lids are heavy, feeling sleepy post-orgasm, but feeling fluid painted over her nipples wakes her up enough to look blearily at her girlfriend. Yuri wipes her fingers over a nipple before sucking on it, as if they were covered in a creamy icing. Popping off one breast, she hums admiring the cum covered buds like they are her favorite treat.  _ Well, that isn’t untrue.  _

Yuri notices Viky watching her and nuzzles their faces together once more before wrapping them up in a blanket. The smell of Viktoria’s flowery shampoo wafts around them as they snuggle closely. Yuri buries her nose in Viky’s hair, satisfied that they can clean up after a quick nap. 

Tending to her garden has made Yuri sleepy as well, and she wants nothing more than to lay with Viktoria in a bed of roses.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ 
> 
> Such indulgence.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;  
> Third installment is already outlined. :3c
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> 


End file.
